


Hamilsquad irl

by hoedogg



Series: Revolutionary Texts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ://, Again, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kissing, M/M, idk what im doing, peggy is a deadpool fan tho (they all kinda are but shes obsessed), there's not much else tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoedogg/pseuds/hoedogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the hamilsquad goes out to watch a movie. but before that, there's fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamilsquad irl

**Author's Note:**

> ok ya if you haven't read Hamilsquad's Texts, i advise you to read it before this. or not. idk man i dont run your life.  
> first day of summer school was today. yay i guess.  
> but yeah i came up with this idea a while ago but put it off until last night when i was about to fall asleep and my mind decided to say "ok but what about lams speaking spanish to each other"  
> which resulted in this.  
> also if the spanish is shitty im sorry apparently caribbean spanish is just shitty in general and i havent practiced writing in spanish in a while sO.. . .  
> feel free to point out any mistakes to me ok  
> and my gf (and unlikely but possibly my sister) may read this so to you two: if yall tease me for this shit i will divorce you @gf and dont think i wont fight you @sis(especially u bc youll actually understand the spanish parts)  
> ok enjoY

When Alexander wakes up, the first thing he feels is warmth. He usually wakes up like this, what with sleeping next to who he’s deemed cutest portable heater in the world. After dating John for about a year or two, Alex has gotten accustomed to waking up this way. That doesn’t stop him from sighing contentedly with John spooning him from behind. He lies there for a while, absentmindedly tracing the freckles on John’s hand before he hears his phone buzz on the nightstand next to the bed. He stretches carefully, as to not disturb John, and grabs his phone to read the message.

**marg simpson >> angelicool, eliza schuyscraper, geynolds, gilbert did ur momtier, hercules the olympian, ham & cheese, john cena**

**marg simpson:** mornin losers who wants to watch deadpool

**ham & cheese: ** not that i dont love seeing your face on a regular basis but you realize it’s still early right?

**marg simpson:** well you answered so clearly that means youre awake

**ham & cheese: ** maybe you woke me up

**marg simpson:** you barely get any sleep and when you do it’s almost impossible to get your fat ass up

**ham & cheese: ** can’t argue with that

**gilbert did ur momtier:** shut the fuck up unlike you fucking owls i like sleep

**hercules the olympian:** dont try him please im the one wholl have to face the consequences

**geynolds:** not fully awake but im down for deadpool

**angelicool:** peggy youre aware that most of us have seen it at least four times right

**eliza schuyscraper:** ill go if you guys do

**ham & cheese:** laf is going to kill us all if you dont all be quiet rn

**gilbert did ur momtier has left the chat.**

**hercules the olympian:**  ill convince him to go when hes caffeinated

**marg simpson:** come oN GUYS PLEASE I STG 

**ham cheese:** ugh ill ask john when he wakes up

Just then, John begins to stir behind him. Alexander cranes his neck to look at John as he opens his eyes.

“Why are you already on your phone?” John asks.

“Peggy was asking if all of us wanted to see Deadpool with her,” ALexander answers.

“ _ Again? _ ”

“What can I say, the girl’s an obsessive type.”

“Alright,” John sighs, stretching his legs out. “We’ll go after your shift.”

Alex turns in the bed so he’s facing John. He pulls John closer to him and sighs.

“I don’t wanna go to work,” he mumbles.

John chuckles. “You sound like an old man. And since when have you ever not wanted to go to work?”

“John Laurens, I never want to go to work. I am simply a man of dedication. I mean, hey, someone’s gotta put food on the table.”

“You say that like I’m some pampered housewife who uses way too much Botox and fucks the pool boy.”

Alexander pulls back, and with mock anger says, “You’d better not be fucking our pool boy.”

John rolls his eyes. “Alex, we don’t have a house to have a pool, let alone a  _ pool boy. _ ”

Alex processes this information for a second, then nods. “You right.”

“Besides if we had a hot pool boy, I’d totally leave you.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“I’m kidding,” John laughs. “Or am I?”

Alexander huffs a breath and rolls over, facing away from John with his arms crossed. “Maybe you should just buy a house with a pool if you want to fuck the pool boy so badly.”

“Aw, Alex, don’t be like that.” John scoots closer to Alex and wraps an arm over his torso. “I was only joking.”

Alex knows John was joking. He just likes seeing John smother him when he thinks he is mad.

“Alex,” John coos. “You can’t ignore me forever, you know. We kinda live together.”

Alex  _ hmphs  _ stubbornly to emphasize that he can and will ignore John forever.

“Come on  _ querido. No me ignores así.” _

Shit, he’s speaking Spanish. Great. But  Alexander is stubborn and won’t let John’s Spanish get to him.

“ _ No me ignores, papi, _ ” John whines, shaking  Alexander’s shoulder. “ _ Quieres que te haga burlas? Que te cosquille? _ ”

He pushes up Alexander’s shirt and lightly digs his fingers into his sides. Alexander fought back giggles and attempted to scoot away from John and his attack, but as John tickles him he kisses his neck lovingly and Alex end up breaking down into fits of laughter.

“John _ , deja! Ya, eso es suficiente, _ ” Alex says through his own laughter. When John stops it takes Alex a moment to regain himself. Once his laughter subsides, he says after rolling over to look at John, “ _ Si me dices que me amas, te perdono. _ ”

John smiles and grabs Alex’s hand to hold in his own. He kisses each of Alex’s fingers lovingly, all the while looking into Alex’s eyes. He feels his cheeks burn under the stare.

“ _ Te amo con la alma, querido. Nunca olvides eso. _ ”

Alexander closes the small distance between their faces, kissing John tenderly. They stay there for some time, too wrapped up in each other to care about anything outside of this room. Just as Alex was about to deepen the kiss in search of something a little more explicit, a furry little cockblock jumps on him, making him start in surprise with a small yelp, which in turn forces his lips to part from John’s. Philip always did have a tendency to drop by at the wrong.

John sighs, irritated. “Why does your cat always have to get between me and your dick?”

“He’s only ever my cat when he pukes, stops us from having sex, or needs his litter box to be cleaned.”

John flashes him a toothy grin. “That’s right.”

Philip hops off of Alex’s side to lie down between the two of them, purring contentedly with his eyes closed. John scratches behind the ear closest to him while Alex picks up his phone to check the time.

“Well at least he stopped us at the right time. I’ve gotta go to work. Figure out what time we should go to the movies with Peggy and the rest of the Hamilsquad.”

“I still can’t believe that name.”

Alex winks at John once standing. “Believe it.”

John rolls his eyes and continues to pet Philip. Alexander goes to the drawers and pulls out some underwear, a T-shirt, and some jeans. Once entering the bathroom and closing the door, he sheds his baggy T-shirt and boxers before stepping in the tub and turning on the shower. He finishes quickly enough and turns off the water, and steps out of the tub, drying his torso with his towel.

He changes into his clothes and walks out of the bathroom to the kitchen where John is already brewing coffee and serving eggs on two plates.

Alex smiles at him and John smiles back.

“No need to tell me,” John says. “I already know I'm an angel.”

“Not with that arrogance you're not.” Alex answers.

John slides a plate and a mug of coffee towards him and they both eat leaning on the counter listening to Philip eat his own dry food.

When they both finish, John takes their dishes and begins washing them. Alex's heart swells at the domesticity of it all and he smiles as he checks the time on the microwave. He kisses John goodbye and reminds him to text him what time they'll be going to the movies before kissing Philip’s head.

He walks to work in silence, noticing that it's getting colder. He should probably start wearing sweaters out. When he walks into the coffee shop, Jefferson is talking to Madison, who's sitting in his usual spot at the bar. When Jefferson notices Alex walk in he immediately scrunches up his face in disgusts, as if the mere presence of Alexander was enough to make him blow chunks.

“Ew,” Jefferson says as Alex walks behind the counter to get his apron. He rolls his eyes. He has a feeling Jefferson is going to make this day a real shit fest.

 

+++

Peggy arose from a dream where she and Deadpool were partying together and were having a good time until Francis came and ruined everything by picking a fight with Deadpool. Being the badass he is, Deadpool fights him but he kinda gets his ass handed to him a bit when suddenly Peggy had sprouted wings and punched Francis in the face. He sort of just dissolved into dust and then Peggy woke up.  A lot of other stuff happened but she can't remember. Still, it may be her favorite dream so far.

In honor of her dream, she decides to invite the squad to watch it with her in the theaters.

**marg simpson >> angelicool, eliza schuyscraper, geynolds, gilbert did ur momtier, hercules the olympian, ham & cheese, john cena**

**marg simpson:** mornin losers who wants to watch deadpool

**ham & cheese: ** not that i dont love seeing your face on a regular basis but you realize it’s still early right?

**marg simpson:** well you answered so clearly that means youre awake

**ham & cheese: ** maybe you woke me up

**marg simpson:** you barely get any sleep and when you do it’s almost impossible to get your fat ass up

**ham & cheese: ** can’t argue with that

**gilbert did ur momtier:** shut the fuck up unlike you fucking owls i like sleep

**hercules the olympian:** dont try him please im the one wholl have to face the consequences

**geynolds:** not fully awake but im down for deadpool

**angelicool:** peggy youre aware that most of us have seen it at least four times right

**eliza schuyscraper:** ill go if you guys do

**ham & cheese:** laf is going to kill us all if you dont all be quiet rn

**gilbert did ur momtier has left the chat.**

**hercules the olympian:**  ill convince him to go when hes caffeinated

**marg simpson:** come oN GUYS PLEASE I STG 

**ham cheese:** ugh ill ask john when he wakes up

Okay technically it  _ was _ like six in the morning but that doesn’t matter. Lafayette is just sensitive in the mornings. Peggy remembers once when Lafayette was sleeping at her place with the others, she drew a stereotypical French mustache on his face and ended up accidentally waking him up. Before he even realized she had a marker in her hand he cursed her out in both French and English. It was awesome. Terrifying at the time, but awesome.

She decides to let the children sleep and goes back to sleep herself. Maybe she'll dream of Deadpool again.

She doesn't wake up again until one in the afternoon. Sadly, she had no more Deadpool dreams.

 

+++

The best thing about having moved in with Maria is probably the fact that whenever she wakes up before Eliza, she surprises her with breakfast in bed. Usually it's something simple like pancakes or waffles, but other times she goes all out with eggs, bacon, and toast. This is one of those times. Maria really is an amazing cook. She doesn't even think Maria  _ needs  _ to go to culinary school. With cooking like hers she could be the head chef for any restaurant she wanted.

“The food good?” Maria asks while Eliza ate.

“Honestly my cooking may as well just bow down to yours.” Eliza answers after swallowing a bite of bacon she was chewing.

Maria shrugs. “I still need practice.”

When Eliza finishes her food, Maria takes her plate and empty mug . She walks to the kitchen, dropping them in the sink and going back to the room. She sits next to Eliza on the bed and rests her head on her shoulder.

“You gonna go to the movies to see Deadpool too?” Maria asks.

“I don't know,” Eliza answers, interlocking her fingers with Maria’s. “I kind of want to, but then again, I've already seen it with Peggy enough times to fall asleep through it.”

“We can sneak in some snacks and bug Peggy with them.”

“True. Did she give you a time?”

“Not yet.” Maria says.

Their phones buzz at the same second and Maria reaches for hers first, letting Eliza see the message.

**marg simpson >> angelicool, eliza schuyscraper, gilbert did ur momtier, hercules the olympian, ham & cheese, john cena **

**marg simpson:** you dorks up for deadpool yet

**john cena:** it's gotta be after alexs shift tho

**gilbert did ur momtier:** fine

**angelicool:** yeah ok

**geynolds:** me and eliza are going

**hercules the olympian:** yep

**marg simpson:** yo john what time does alex get off

**john cena:** like four

**marg simpson:** ok four thirty we'll meet at the theaters

**marg simpson:** iTS GONNA BE SO LIT

**geynolds:** except for the fact that we've all seen it before

**marg simpson:** gets better every time 

Eliza chuckles at her sister.

“She's crazy,” Eliza says. “Peggy  _ always _ claims to have seen the guy's dick in the fire scene.”

“I'll be sure to cover your eyes that scene.”

“Rude.”

Maria smiles and kisses Eliza's cheek before getting up and walking to the kitchen to start the dishes.

 

+++

There's one thing Angelica misses most about Eliza since she moved in with Maria: her helping deal with Peggy’s insanity. At one in the afternoon she woke up demanding food and wouldn't stop lying across Angelica’s back until she agreed to make her some. If Eliza were here she’d probably be able to convince Peggy to get off her. But sadly, she found a nice girlfriend to move in with, leaving Angelica to fend for herself.

She loves both her sisters more than anything in this life, but sometimes Peggy really knows how to make a person question her company.

As Peggy scarfs down the pancakes Angelica served her, she texts the others, asking what time they'll be going to the movies. When Peggy lets her know what time, Angelica nods and sits on the couch in the living room. She turns on the TV to watch cartoons and cringes when she sees that there’s going to be a marathon of that new Powerpuff Girls series. She absolutely hates that series. The old one was so much better, she can't fathom why they'd ever make a new series. She puts it on anyway since there's nothing else to watch. When Peggy finishes eating, she sits next to Angelica and voices the same annoyance Angelica feels towards the show.

“This is so shitty, oh my God. They voices are really disgusting and they even changed parts of their personalities!”

“Yeah, but I find it funny that they couldn't get any of the original voices but the mayor and professor were just  _ available _ .” Angelica says. “Like, have you seen them in any shows or movies recently?”

Peggy shakes her head and shrugs. They spend a good hour and a half watching possibly one of the worst remakes of a good show either of them have ever seen.

 

+++

Sometimes Lafayette can be unbelievable. He has a tendency to be really clingy when he sleeps, which is something Hercules doesn't mind too much. Of course he only sometimes finds it annoying when he won't let him go until he wakes up. Like now for example. They're both currently on their sides facing each other. Laf has his long arms and legs wrapped around Hercules like a giant, French koala bear. It's endearing at best, but uncomfortable at worst. It doesn't help that Lafayette has a habit of waking up really late, and Hercules, in turn, was an early riser. Usually, Herc will just scroll the internet on his phone until Laf wakes up, or manage to maneuver his way out of Laf’s grip without disturbing him (which rarely happens.)

But right now they're more on Laf’s side of the bed so Hercules can't reach his phone. He lies there hoping against hope that Lafayette wakes up a little earlier than usual.

As if God himself was listening to his prayers, Laf’s eyes open at around one, which is impressive for him, since he usually wakes up at a later time and doesn’t crash until four in the morning.

“Mornin’, koala,” Hercules greets as Lafayette yawns into the crook of his neck. “Now, I'm not saying I don't love our little morning cuddles even though it's like one in the afternoon, I have to pee. So I'm gonna need you to let me go.”

Lafayette grunts in response and releases Hercules. He walks to the bathroom to take a rather long piss before going back into the bedroom where Laf lies splayed out on the bed texting on his phone. Hercules motions for him to scoot over and after settling down next to him asks, “Who you texting?”

“Peggy asked if we’re going to the movie theater.” Lafayette mumbles. This isn’t the first time Hercules notes that Lafayette’s French accent is thicker in the morning. He finds it adorable

Hercules reaches to grab his own phone and answers Peggy’s question.

“I wonder why she wants to go so badly. It's not like she hasn't seen it a million times before.” Hercules says.

Lafayette shrugs. “I'm not sure if anyone understands her.”

“True.”

Hercules rolls on his side and kisses Laf’s cheek.

“What was that for?” Lafayette asks, though there's a small smile pulling at his lips.

“I dunno, I like kissing you.” Hercules shrugs.

Lafayette turns his head to properly kiss Hercules. “You’re a, how do you say,  _ sap. _ ”

“Laf you know how to use and say the word sap.”

“How you say… shut up.”

Hercules snorts and kisses Lafayette again.

 

+++

Later that day, the Hamilsquad meet up a little before five for the movie. All of them are hiding snack in their purses, pants, or bras. Peggy is the only one hiding bags of M&M’s in her bra. They all buy their tickets and wait for the movie to start by playing in the small gaming room of the theater. Alex manages to score three squeaky Pigs from the claw machine and promises to empty it out after the movie.

During the movie there are barely any people there, and the group are mostly all talking. They make jokes about the movie, yell a couple funny lines with the characters, and talk shit about Burr (that was mostly Alex.)

Two of the few people who were there, glared at the group for being so noisy, and they probably should have cared (even though they didn't.)

True to her word, Maria covered Eliza’s eyes during the fire scene while Peggy screamed about how she could see his dick and attempted to throw her bra-M&Ms at the screen, narrowly missing the couple more who gave them all dirty looks.

John and Alex mostly made out during the movie and every time they did, the rest of the group would throw snacks at them and either  _ boo _ or make gagging noises at them.

Every time Francis asked,  _ ‘What’s my name?’  _ Angelica would yell it with him and Peggy would answer with Deadpool’s line, equally as loud.

Lafayette fell asleep on Herc’s shoulder during the strip club scene, and Herc has his head resting on Laf’s. He seems to be the only one out of the group actually watching the movie in relative silence.

They all cheer at the end when Deadpool kisses the girl at the end, startling Lafayette, and pissing off the couple and some other people who had been ignoring them.

When they exit the theater, Alex grabs John's hand and runs to the game room where he did, in fact, succeed in emptying the claw machine. They all leave struggling to keep the squeaky pigs from falling out of their arms as they make their way to their cars.

They say their goodbyes and drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna put the spanish translations because waddya know i suck at translating  
> i might guilt trip myself to do it at some point but idk dont expect it  
> hope yall liked that ;))))


End file.
